


Charlie Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [7]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of answers to asks about Charlie Barber.All asks will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.
Relationships: Charlie (Marriage Story)/Reader
Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431154
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your on a date with Charlie, pizza 🍕 and you pop to the bathroom and when you come back your pizza is on the table but not Charlie’s and you ask him if they have not given him his pizza yet and he says yes he’s already eaten it! So you spend the date with him watching you eat yours!

Hell yeah!!! Pizza date!!! Have a small scene:

You had been dating for a few months now. Charlie got tickets to a friend's new show in some small theater and you chose the restaurant for dinner, your favorite pizza place. You were trying to get Charlie to spill on his new project, but he wouldn't tell you a thing. After you ordered you went to the bathroom. When you came back there was only one plate with pizza on the table. 

You messed with his hair when you walked back, "Hey, Charlie. Where's yours? Are they bringing it out now?"

He blushed, "no... I ate it already..."

You playfully gasped, "Charlie!"

"I'll just watch you, love bug."

You shook your head, "Nooo..."

He just smiled at you and rest his chin in his hands, watching you intently as you ate. 

After a few bites you chuckled and pushed his face, "Charlie, stop. Let me eat in peace."

He smiled his big goofy grin, "I am letting you eat in peace. You're just so beautiful."

You felt your cheeks warm, "you're a goof, Charlie."

His smile turned sweet, "But you love me."

You smiled back, "I do. I love you." You paused, "But stop staring at me while I eat."

He did. He started telling you about his new project finally, then ordered some dessert for the two of you to share. 

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189593618667/your-on-a-date-with-charlie-pizza-and-you-pop)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing monopoly with Charlie.

That hot head. Oof. The longer you play the more like riding a bull it becomes. He gets upset every time he lands on your property, rages every time he goes to jail. But you, you're able to calm him down with a simple "hey, Charlie baby." And then he deflates and calms back down until the next time. And every time you suggest a different board game, tell him "maybe Monopoly isn't something you should play often, Charlie," he pouts. He says it is his favorite game to play. And you can't stop him. But slowly you work on his anger with the game. And he appreciates your efforts. Soon he can go 10 times of getting bad fortune before getting upset, and even then he just huffs in frustration.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189635612057/playing-monopoly-with-charlie-that-hot-head-oof)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an ask, but something I thought of after watching the Being Alive scene multiple times on repeat...

You and Charlie singing along to songs from musicals all the time. Cleaning up and doing chores around the house, driving around in the car, just because you want to. Just the two of you dancing around the living room, acting out the scene to go with the song. You sing love songs to each other, sing duets, sing just your favorite songs from your favorite shows. Sometimes you choose to switch roles for love duets, just for the fun of it. Charlie's favorite song to sing with you is "damnit Janet", both normal and flipped. He loves to chase and be chased by you around the living room while singing, loves the emphasis on the "I love you", loves to use his key ring ~~(the exacto knife long gone, he now has a safer fidget item and a small knife for opening things)~~ as the engagement ring, loves when you use your own key ring when flipped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we please get some romantic valentines charlie stuff (it doesn’t have to be valentines specifically) i want more people to start requesting charlie 😭 sorry this is so vague i have no imagination lmao

Charlie was. Well. He was excited. Very excited. He felt giddy, like he was preparing to go to the winter formal with his first crush freshman year in high school. But all he was doing was making plans for Valentine’s Day. With you. _You_. His first Valentine’s with you. You wanted him to surprise you. Didn’t care if it was some greasy pizza from the shop down the block and cheesey rom-coms in pjs or a nice dinner out. Or anything in between. And he had just the idea. He would take you out to the piano bar the company frequented. Then he would take you back here, to his new apartment, which he would cover in festive decorations. And maybe flower petals. He paused, no, that would make it seem like he was going to propose or something. Even though you both knew it wouldn’t happen right now. Or any time soon. So just hearts and confetti. And electric candles. Romantic! But he would buy you a dozen red roses. He had been saving up and preordered some from the local florist. And he would get them on his way to you.

And before he knew it, it was _the_ day. He had told you to wear something kinda nice, but not too nice, you weren’t going someplace too fancy. He had gotten a sport coat in your favorite color, and a dress shirt and slacks to complement it. He went to his florist and got your flowers and then went to you. He smiled, you. The somebody to hold him too close. The somebody who made him aware of being alive again. He checked his watch before knocking on your door, perfect timing, and he had talked with the pianist last night and they were set to play his song in an hour. He wanted to serenade you. Echo his call from after the divorce, before he met you, answer it almost. Before he was begging for someone, somebody to be here for him. But tonight, tonight he was going to sing _to_ the soul who answered his call. Didn’t even know he put out said call. He went to knock on the door finally, but it was already opened. You were standing there, in an outfit in his favorite color, giving him that smirk you get when he zones out to his own little world while thinking too deep.

He cleared his throat and held out the flowers, “These are for you, sweetheart. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

You smiled, he loved your smile. And took them. And thanked him. Then asked for a kiss. Then you were pulling him to the elevator. He loved you. He was going to tell you that. Right now. In this elevator. No. He would wait. Could he wait? No.

He tapped your shoulder. Waited for you to turn, then blurted it out, “I love you.”

The pause you took felt like two lifetimes, and then you said it back. You love him, too. Love! The two of you are in love! His stomach, no, whole body, was full of butterflies. He kissed you again. Said it again. And you said it again too! He was sure he was back in freshman year again. He was too giddy. Too _alive_.

Then his song was playing. He kissed your hand and he got up. Sauntered to the mic. Fussed with it so it was his height, only to take it off the stand. He sang to you. Begged you. Not like he needed to. You already mocked him with praise, varied his days, crowded him with love, forced him to care. He promised you, now, with this song, that he’ll always be there, right next to you, as frightened as you, to help you survive. Survive being alive.

If he didn’t care so much about protecting equipment, he would’ve dropped the mic and ran to you. His love. But instead he fumbled with putting the mic back. Then awkwardly took like five big steps back to you. Where you were standing and cheering. And he kissed you. In front of the whole place. Maybe others expected him to propose. But that wasn’t happening. Then the food was brought out and the two of you sat down.

He smiled, he was in love. And alive. He found his new _somebody_.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190768125352/can-we-please-get-some-romantic-valentines-charlie)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may I request 1. "Hey-what're you hiding behind your back" with Charlie please? Thank you and Love you!!

You heard rustling noises coming from the kitchen as you watched your show. You assumed it was Henry getting himself a snack and some water before bed since Charlie had just gone to take a shower. Then you remembered Henry was at his mom’s, you had just dropped him off earlier.

You got up to investigate, “Charlie? What’re you doing?”

His voice was muffled, and his back was to you, hair still wet from his shower, “Nothing…”

He fiddled with a few more things, then turned around, keeping his hands behind his back, “Go back and finish your show. I’ll be right out.”

You gave him a pointed look, “Hey, what’re you hiding behind your back?”

He looked around the room, “I don’t know what you are talking about, honey.”

“Okay… then why don’t you give me a kiss.”

He shuffled forward and gave you a quick peck.

“A real kiss, love.”

He pouted for a moment, “Fine… I was trying to surprise you with this cupcake. It is the anniversary of when we first met all those years ago. I wanted to celebrate.”

He held out a regular sized cupcake, dwarfed by the size of his hands, with a happy anniversary toothpick decoration and some self added mini chocolate chips, “Oh, Charlie, that is so sweet. Thank you.”

He handed it to you and turned back and grabbed another cupcake from the box, “It was the best day of my year.”

You moved to give him a real kiss, each of your left hands cupping the other’s neck, the month old metal bands reminding each of you of how much everything has changed since then.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/616148457705586688/heyy-sooo-first-of-all-happy-birthday-and)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
